In My Arms
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: When Elphaba and Fiyero's daughter refuses to go to sleep, Fiyero may have a solution, no matter how unconventional it is. Fiyeraba. Drabble.
**Yeah… you don't have to say it. I'm on a drabble writing roll. This is dedicated to my best fanfiction friends, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Moreanswers24, and VinkunEmeralds, who pushed me to write this drabble. Thanks for believing in me.**

* * *

A cry rang through the halls of Kiamo Ko. Elphaba leaned back in her chair, a soft grunt escaping her lips.

"Why won't she go to sleep?" she groaned. "I've been trying to put her down for her nap for the past hour. I thought she would fall asleep this time."

"Let me try. I'll get her to go to sleep," Fiyero said, getting up from the table and giving his wife a kiss.

"You think you'll be able to?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You doubt my parenting abilities?" the prince pouted, feigning offense.

Elphaba made a non-committal noise. "You can try."

"I will. And I'll succeed. What do I get if I win?"

"This is a bet now?"

"What do I get if I win?"

"My undying love and affection."

"I don't have that now?"

"Of course you do, Yero," Elphaba smiled, standing up and kissing her husband. "See if you can get her to sleep."

Fiyero smirked at his wife and went up the stairs to the nursery. "Aww, what's wrong, princess?" he cooed as he lifted his eleven-month-old daughter into his arms. "Why don't you want to nap, Seliah?"

The baby whined and buried her face in her father's shirt. Fiyero rubbed her back, rocking her in his arms. "Come on, sweetie. It's nappy-time. Mommy and Daddy need some 'us' time."

Seliah wrinkled her nose and whimpered again. Fiyero hugged her closer, wondering what he could do to make her go to sleep. Suddenly, he got an idea. It was slightly unconventional, but according to his parents, it worked with him. Smiling, he climbed into the crib, with his daughter still in his arms. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to fit if he really folded himself up really tight.

"Comfy?" he asked as Seliah crawled over him and settled herself on his chest.

Seliah gurgled and nuzzled her face against her father's shirt.

"I'm glad, so can we go to sleep now?"

Before Fiyero had finished his sentence, Seliah was already fast asleep. Fiyero smiled to himself and tried to move to get up, but found himself stuck in the crib. Seliah moved and snuggled against her father more. Sighing, he stayed in his current position, rubbing circles on his daughter's back.

When Fiyero still hasn't returned after half an hour, Elphaba went to look for him. She looked in the nursery and peaked inside, but when she didn't see her husband, walk past, but did a double-take when she noticed something in the crib. She peaked in and noticed her husband scrunched inside the crib, holding their sleeping daughter. She chuckled to herself, and gently shook her head as she shook his shoulder. "Yero. Yero, wake up."

The prince sleepily opened his eyes and smirked at his wife. "I told you I could do it."

"You're an idiot," Elphaba muttered.

"Maybe, but at least my strategy worked."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "How are you going to get up?"

"Well, I can't move until Seliah wakes up. And um…"

"'Um' what?"

"I'm… I think I'm... stuck."

Elphaba didn't even bother to hold back a cackle. The sound of delight woke Seliah up and she smiled up at her father.

"Hey, baby. You know your nap time isn't over yet," Fiyero yawned.

Seliah giggled and stuck her hand in her father's mouth, surprising the prince. Elphaba smiled as she gently lifted her daughter in her arms. "I suppose you don't want to go back to sleep, do you? I suppose not. Are you hungry?"

Seliah smiled and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Snack time is it, then!" Elphaba smiled, nuzzling her nose against Seliah's cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Fiyero called as the two began to walk away.

Elphaba went back into the crib and peaked inside. "I think it's Baby Daddy's nap time. What do you think, Seliah?"

The baby giggled and clapped her hands. Elphaba smirked and nodded. "I guess that settles it, then."

"Come on, Fae," Fiyero whined.

"Aww, look. Baby Daddy is so tired he's got a wittle whine," Elphaba giggled.

The prince frowned and tried to get up out of the crib, but failed.

"Need some help?" Elphaba smirked, hugging Seliah closer.

"No, I got it. I can do it all by myself," Fiyero grunted, still trying to get up.

Elphaba smiled to the baby in her arms and walked out of the room. "Daddy will be a while. Let's get some food while we wait."

Seliah laughed in agreement.


End file.
